I Guess I Have A Thing For Blondes
by CreativelyNumb
Summary: What will Callie do when she finds herself attracted to yet ANOTHER blonde doctor at Seattle Grace? The Difference? This one wears Heely's! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I Guess I Have A Thing For Blondes**

**Chapter 1**

Since the rapid departure of Erica Hahn, Calliope Torres had tried her damndest not to notice, let alone start to like, any women around her. She didn't need that again. Erica had changed everything she thought she knew about herself, life, love. Confused her, permanently altered her and then ran off on her, leaving her beaten, broken and feeling like a hollow shell. Since she left, Callie had slowly begun the process of building herself back up again and the last thing she needed was any girls coming along and messing with that process. She figured if she put walls and didn't let herself start to like anyone, she'd be set. She was doing pretty well too until a certain blonde doctor rolled by her in a pair of heely's.

"Who is THAT?" Callie questioned Dr. Miranda Bailey, who happened to be standing next to her at the nurses station.

"THAT would be Dr. Arizona Robbins. Our new head of Pediatrics."

"Arizona? As in, the state?" She laughed. "Who names their kid after a state?"

"The same kind of people that name their child Calliope?" Bailey said as she walked away to do her rounds. She put extra emphasis on Callie's full name and smirked. Callie knew Bailey was just kidding, but she still hated it when people used her full name. Just as she was plotting her revenge, her pager went off. 911. _Probably an incoming Trauma. _She thought to herself. _Good. I'll be busy and therefore NOT thinking about a certain hot, blonde, doctor. _

Callie all but ran to the ER, almost colliding with the very person she had been trying NOT to think about. "I was paged?" They both said at exactly the same time. "Yes you were." Bailey stated simply before explaining the situation as they followed her. "We have a car accident victim. Age 9, name is Jessica Powell. She was in the car with her father when a drunk driver blew through an intersection and hit them. Car flipped twice. Father's already been rushed down to surgery, Jessica is unconscious has a broken leg and arm, possible internal bleeding. We're doing an ultrasound now to find out." She finished, pulling open a curtain and revealing a very banged up little girl with long dark hair and light olive skin. She looked just like Callie did when she was that age.

"How's the ultrasound?" Arizona asked the intern conducting the test as she looked back and forth between her patient and the screen, checking vitals. Meanwhile, Callie checked the breaks in her arm and leg and checked for additional fractures.

"It looks like she has some internal bleeding in the abdomen." The intern said pointing it out on the screen. Arizona quickly thanked him before yelling for someone to get Jessica down to an OR right away.

Both Callie and Arizona rushed away to scrub in for the surgery. While they were scrubbing in Callie decided now was as good a time as ever to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres. I heard you're the new head of Peds?" She flashed what she hoped was a winning smile.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, and yep you heard right! I am in fact the new head of Peds."

"How long have you been here now?"

"Oh, only about a week. I like it here though." Callie was about to say something else when Arizona cut her off. "Well, I'm all set! Let's go fix a kid!" She gave Callie the same winning smile she had been trying to convey earlier, then quickly spun around and walked away to the OR. Callie quickly followed suit, but not before mentally chastising herself for checking out the blonde's ass as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so short guys, I plan on the coming ones being quite a bit longer!**

**Reviews are much loved and appreciated, especially since this is my first story for Grey's! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Guess I Have A Thing For Blondes**

**Chapter 2**

After a long and exhausting day of surgeries and trying not to look at Arizona Robbins, Callie decided to go to a local pub, Joe's, for a drink. She grabbed a seat at the bar and hung her leather jacket over the back of the chair.

"Heya Callie!" What can I get ya?" The bartender asked her almost as soon as she sat down.

"Hey Joe, I'll take a bud light on tap. Thanks."

"So, how was work today?" He asked placing the beer down in front of her.

"Long, exhausting," She paused. "Distracting." The old man smiled.

"Distracting huh? Got anything to do with that new doctor you guys got over there?" He said with a wink. Callie just about choked on her beer.

"How did you?" She stammered giving him a sideways glance.

"She came in the other night." He shrugged. "She ordered a drink, we got to talking and she told me she was new in town and just started at Seattle Grace and…well speak of the devil!" Joe smirked at Callie's stunned face as she spun around to look at the door. Arizona saw Callie, smiled at her, and began walking towards where she was sitting. _Oh God, she's actually coming over here! _Callie thought to herself in a slightly panicked tone.

"Hi Callie!" The blonde said in her usual perky tone as she pulled up a seat right next to her. "Vodka Cranberry please Joe."

"Comin' right up Dr. Robbins."

"Please, call me Arizona." She flashed him a big grin and Callie could see the old man blush a bit. What was it about this woman that made everyone melt as soon as she smiled at them? Herself included. "Yoo hoo! Callie!" She must've not been paying attention because Arizona was now waving her hand in front of her face in a "hello is anybody home!" kind of way.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! It's been a long day." She smiled and took a sip of her beer. She hoped Arizona didn't think she was a spacey idiot.

"It's ok." There it was, that smile again. Now that Callie was outside of a work environment and could actually get a good look, she noticed that Arizona had gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, perfect alabaster skin with just a few freckles, and the cutest dimples she had ever seen. She was starting to understand now why kids would love her. She had this air of innocence about her. Callie watched her sip her drink slowly. She almost seemed a bit like a kid herself. Callie couldn't help but think how adorable she looked.

_No! You cannot start thinking she's adorable! Look away! Look away! _Apparently she was staring because suddenly Arizona's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Ummm, are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Great. Why?" _Crap! Busted!_

"Well, you were kinda staring at me and now you look a bit like a deer caught in the headlights."

_Shit! _Callie thought. _How do I talk my way out of this one?_

"Sorry. I was just a bit distracted." She smiled hoping Arizona would accept her answer and not push the subject.

Arizona smiled back and in an obviously flirtatious tone replied "and what has you so distracted?" She then leaned in closer and rested her hand on Callie's knee. She was so close now that Callie could distinctly smell her perfume. She gulped, nervous now.

"I uh, well, uh, I'll be back. I'm going to the washroom." She hopped off the chair and walked as quickly as she could without running, to the bathroom. Once inside, she leaned on the sink counter and looked herself in the mirror. "What are you doing Calliope Torres! Getting all flustered by some chick you barely know! Get your shit together!" She said quietly aloud to her reflection. Then, she heard the door creak. She spun around and found herself face to face with none other than Arizona Robbins.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" She asked as she moved closer to Callie.

"Uh, no." She tried to sound confident but completely missed the mark.

"I'll let it slide." Arizona winked. "But you still didn't answer my question Dr. Calliope Torres." If it had been anyone else, they would've been in deep shit for using her full name, but for some reason she liked the way it rolled off of the blonde's tongue. Then she realized she had never told her what her full name was in the first place!

"Hey, wait! How did you know my full name?" They were less than 2 inches apart now.

"You should know by now the hospital staff like to talk." She paused. "I know a lot about you actually." She smiled. "Now, what distracted you earlier?" Callie realized she was going to have to say something. It was pretty obvious that Dr. Robbins was not backing down. She looked at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but into the sparkling blue orbs in front of her.

"I uh, was thinking that you're-really-cute-and-I-like-your-dimples-when-you-smile." The last part practically came out as one word she said it so fast. "And now I'm really embarrassed and would like to go flush myself down a toilet." Arizona stepped even closer so she was flush with Callie's body. She put her hands on either side of Callie's face forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Calliope, relax would you?" You don't need to be embarrassed. I find your honesty extremely adorable. Most people might've tried to lie in that situation, but you were honest. I like that." She paused for a second before continuing. "You know, there was a reason I came in here tonight. I was hoping to find you here so that I'd get the chance to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime. I was so nervous that you would say no, but now that I know you think my dimples are cute, I guess I have nothing to worry about." She flashed Callie that huge, adorable smile and she felt that warm, fuzzy, about to melt into goo feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. She was also very aware of how close Arizona was to her.

"You came here to…ask me out?" Callie couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. For one, up until now she had totally pegged her as straight and two, she really didn't expect her to be interested in her let alone pressed up against her in a bar bathroom!

"Yeah, I did." Now it was Arizona's turn to look nervous.

"Wow, uh, sure! I'd love to have dinner with you." She smiled, even though her head was screaming _WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!_ Somehow she decided to take a chance. Something was telling her she needed to get to know the adorable blonde in front of her.

"Great! How about tomorrow night? Or is that too soon?"

"Nope. Tomorrow sounds great."

"What time are you on shift 'til?"

"I believe I'm off at 6. You?"

"Same. How about I pick you up at your place at 8? You can give me directions at work tomorrow." There it was again. That smile. Callie was going to have to find a way to get used to it or else anytime she saw Arizona she'd end up a puddle on the floor!

"Ok, sounds good to me." For a second it looked like Arizona was going to kiss her but thought better of it. She backed away slowly.

"Alright, well I'll see ya tomorrow night then!" She smiled one last time before turning around and walking away. Callie stood there for another few minutes, still in shock over what had just transpired. _Well, you're screwed now. _She thought to herself as she walked out. She grabbed her jacket off the chair, waved a quick goodbye to Joe, then got in her car and drove home. She felt a smile play across her lips as she reflected over the day's events.

_You know, maybe, just maybe this might be the start of something great._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Guess I have a Thing for Blondes**

**Chapter 3**

The next day seemed to crawl by. Every time Callie looked at the clock thinking it had been at least a half hour, it had only been 10 minutes. All she'd had all day was a broken arm and a broken wrist. Both were fairly simple, clean breaks and only took her about 45 minutes to set and cast each one. She even scoured the whole hospital to see if anyone needed help. No one did. _What, did all of Seattle collectively decide that today, the one day I really need a distraction, no one was going to get sick or hurt or fall off a motorcycle? _She thought to herself, annoyed. She even thought about going up to the PEDS wing and visiting Arizona, but given the constant butterflies floating around in her stomach she decided she would just wait until tonight to make an ass of herself. She hated being nervous. She felt like a little kid starting school for the first time, wanting so badly to be liked, but then ending up looking foolish due to nerves. She hoped she didn't do that tonight, but then again if she didn't, she just wouldn't be Calliope Torres.

* * *

Arizona paced around the nursery cradling in her arms a newborn baby girl swaddled in a little pink blanket. "You know, tonight's my first date with Dr. Calliope Torres." She said to the infant. "And I'm so nervous I could throw up, but I won't because that wouldn't exactly be very sexy. Speaking of sexy, Calliope is sexy. Very sexy. Intimidatingly so. You don't understand any of this because you're barely two days old but that's ok because then you won't go and tell her how ridiculous I'm being right now. No you won't." She said the last part in a sing song voice and nuzzled her nose against the newborn's forehead. She always talked to the babies when she had a problem or needed to get things off her chest. She didn't have any friends here yet and she definitely didn't want to go to any of the gossipy nurses about anything. Callie would hear it in a matter of seconds, considering she'd only been here a week and already found out that Callie was gay, her ex-girlfriend Erica Hahn was a world renowned heart surgeon and had one day up and left Seattle and never came back. She had also heard some of the male nurses discussing her "million dollar ass and perfect rack" as they put it. All of this had just made Arizona even more intrigued to meet the woman who seemed to be such a topic of interest among the staff.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Meredith Grey said as she approached an extremely nervous looking Callie Torres, pacing back and forth in front of the nurses' station.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why?" She said this more to herself than actually to Meredith.

"Yeah." She drew out the word and rolled her eyes. "That's why you're wearing a hole in the floor and look like you're about to freak out. What's going on Callie?"

"Ok, fine. I…have a date with Dr. Robbins tonight." She said quietly.

"Dr. Robbins?" Realization dawned on Meredith's face. "Dr. Arizona Robbins? The one that skates around here in Heely's?" She was trying hard not to laugh and Callie could tell.

"You know what? Shut up!"

"Oh, come on Torres! You can't get mad at me for laughing at that. She's just so…"

"Perky?" Callie finished for her.

"And you're so…"

"Not?"

"Precisely." Meredith laughed. "Well, maybe she'll lighten you up a bit so I guess it's a good thing. In all seriousness though, I'm glad you're finally dating." Just as Meredith finished speaking she noticed Arizona rolling towards them. "And that's my cue, see ya Callie. Good luck!" She winked and gave her the classic Meredith Grey smirk.

"Later, Mer."

"Hey!" Arizona said as she skidded to a stop in front of Callie.

"Hey, what brings you down here?" She smiled.

"I came to see you, silly!"

"Oh, well I was going to come up and visit you earlier too but then this kid with a broken wrist came in from falling off a skateboard and I had to deal with him." It was true that a kid with a skateboarding injury came in, it was true she had to deal with his wrist, she just wasn't telling the truth about the timing. She just didn't want to tell Arizona that she didn't go see her because she was too nervous.

"Well, now I'm here!" She grinned. "I did come down for a reason though. I wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight, seeing as it's getting close to end of shift."

"Yeah, definitely. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Ok, I was just wondering because I hadn't seen you at all today and I still need to get your address."

"Oh! Right!" She clapped her hand to her forehead. "Kinda hard to pick someone up when you don't have a clue where they live huh?" She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the nurses' station and wrote her address on it. "Do you need directions?" She asked as she handed the piece of paper over to Arizona.

"Nope, I think I know where this is. Besides, I have GPS if I don't" She smiled, and there were those dimples again. Callie could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. "Okay, well now I have it! I really should get back up to PEDS though. I'll see ya at 8pm sharp!" She turned on her heel and rolled back down the hallway. Callie stared after her until she disappeared. _Man she's cute. _She thought to herself.

As soon as 6pm came around, Callie signed out as quickly as possible and practically ran out the hospital doors to her car. She was trying to get as much time as possible to get ready. She wanted the first time Arizona saw her outside of work, other than the night at Joe's, to be perfect. She wanted to look flawless, to quote Carrie Bradshaw from Sex and the City "Not trying too hard, just, Effortlessly Striking." Once she got home she quickly opened the door tossed her keys and purse on the kitchen counter and ran into her room, completely ignoring her roommate, Christina Yang, who was sitting on the couch reading a medical journal.

"Well hello to you too!" Christina called after her.

"Sorry! I have to get ready!" Callie yelled back. Christina got up and followed her into her bedroom.

"What's got you so excited? Hot date?" Callie blushed but didn't say anything. "It is a date!" Christina said with shock in her voice. "With who?"

"Why is everyone so surprised that I have a date? I am a human being you know! And for your information it's with Dr. Robbins." She waited for Christina to have the same reaction as Meredith did earlier.

"Roller Girl?! You have a date with Roller Girl?! How did that happen?"

"Since when did you start calling her Roller Girl? And for your information she asked me out last night when I was at Joe's having a beer after work."

"Dude, she's like…McPerky or whatever…and she wears heely's."

"So? I like her and if you're just gonna be in here distracting me then go back to your journal. If you want to help me, you can stay."

"Do I really look like the helping you pick out a date outfit, giggling while doing hair and makeup kind of girl? Sorry Torres, I'm definitely not going to be much help to you with that." Christina said as she walked back out into the living room.

"Thanks a lot Yang!" Callie called after her before slamming her door shut. She threw open her closet doors and scanned the contents. She tried 4 different dresses before she happened to see something hanging in the very back of the closet, still in a dress bag, still wearing the original tags. "Ooh! I forgot I bought this!" She said excitedly aloud. She had bought this dress ages ago, but never got the chance to wear it and ended up forgetting about it. It was blue satin; a little lighter than royal blue, low cut with thick straps that fell slightly off the shoulder, and was cut just a bit above the knee. There was even decorative emerald shaped royal blue jewels on either strap that had little Swarovski crystals around them. She slowly removed it from the dress bag and carefully cut off the tags. She unzipped the zipper, stepped into it and then attempted, rather unsuccessfully to zip it up herself. "Yang!" She called. Christina opened the door and almost fell over laughing at the sight in front of her. Callie was wrestling with the zipper, swinging around trying to find a way to get it up on her own. "Yang, stop laughing and just help me would you!"

"Help you I can do, stop laughing I don't think so." She said still snickering as she walked behind Callie and grabbed hold of the zipper. She tugged gently and it slid up Callie's back effortlessly. "This is quite the dress Callie." She said now that she was composed.

"Yeah, I forgot I had it. It was hiding in the back of the closet."

"Looks good." She gave Callie the thumbs up and then wandered back out to the living room. Callie examined herself in her full length mirror and decided that if Arizona's jaw didn't drop when she saw her then she would have to be blind. Next she put a few hot rollers in her hair to give it that sexy loose curl look and started her makeup.

"Okay, final step. Shoes." She said to herself after everything else was done and she was rooting through her millions of shoes to find the ones that would go perfect with the dress. She finally found them, once again hiding at the back of her closet. They were the same colour as the dress and had a very similar jewel on the front. They were the Monolo Blahnik's. The same pair worn by Carrie Bradshaw. She took one last look in the mirror before heading into the living room to wait for Arizona.

* * *

Arizona almost fell through her front door she was trying so hard to get through it. First she made a wrong turn leaving the hospital, then she spent 20 minutes trying to get her bearings again to find her way home, finally she made it home and her key decided to get stuck. After another 10 minutes of fighting with the lock, it finally gave way and she just about took a header into her hallway. "Shit!" she yelled to no-one when she realized it was already 7pm. She took the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom to start getting ready. "Okay, what to wear, what to wear…" She asked herself out loud as she flung things from the closet onto her bed behind her. "Oh! This will work!" It was a pink one shoulder dress that started off a deep magenta at the top and faded to a pale rose as it flared out at her feet. She swept her hair up into a simple up-do, did her makeup before finally topping the look off with a pair of Christian Louboutin strappy high heels in magenta and gold. She appraised the completed look quickly before running out the door. She punched Callie's address into her GPS and got on the road with 15 minutes to spare.

* * *

**A/N Couldn't let you all experience their first date just yet! Come on now! Haha! I know I'm evil! Muahahaha!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It means alot to me and makes me want to write more, faster! Keep that in mind ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Guess I have a Thing for Blondes**

**Chapter 4**

Arizona pulled up to Callie's house right at 8pm. She was about to get out and knock on the door when she saw Callie open the door and walk out. She was wearing a long Burberry trench coat and Arizona couldn't help but gawk at how amazing she looked.

"You look…" They both started at the same time once Callie sat down.

"You go." Arizona said laughing.

"I was going to say, you look gorgeous." She blushed.

"And I was going to say you look amazing."

"And you haven't even seen what's under the jacket yet!" Callie said with a huge smile.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Arizona replied stepping on the gas pedal.

"Sorry I didn't invite you in. I have a roommate that can be…a little…critical we'll say, sometimes and I didn't want to subject you to that on our first date."

"Oh. Ok, that's a relief." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just about to get out and knock on your door, greet you properly, maybe see your apartment, when I saw you come rushing out. I wasn't sure if maybe you just didn't want me to see your place or what."

"No, no. I'd love for you to see my place just preferably when Christina isn't in it." She said with a laugh.

"Christina? As in Yang?" Arizona said surprised.

"Yeah. I take it you two have met."

"Not formally, but I have heard her speak to a few interns and she doesn't come across as being very warm and fuzzy to put it lightly." She laughed. "And, I heard she calls me Roller Girl?" Arizona questioned. Callie just about choked on her laughter.

"How did you know that?"

"Overheard her talking to that doctor that you were speaking to earlier at the nurses' station."

"Oh, Meredith Grey?"

"I guess." Arizona shrugged.

"Well, they're pretty much inseparable, and that's just Yang. She's really not that bad once you get to know her, but you can see now why I thought it was best that I just met you outside." Callie laughed.

"I agree." She said as she parked her Lincoln Navigator in the parking lot of a five star restaurant called Les Fleurs Et Les Etoiles.

"By the way, I meant to say this earlier but then we ended up talking about Christina, nice car!" She said with true appreciation. Arizona grinned from ear to ear as she got out and walked to Callie's side of the car to help her out.

"Thank you. It was my gift to myself when I became head of PEDS at my old hospital. I love it!" She looped her arm through Callie's as they walked into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" The snooty sounding doorman said in a thick French accent.

"Yes, we do. It's under Robbins."

"Ah, yes, I see it here. Table for two. Follow me." They followed him, arms still linked together. They were seated in a little table in the corner of the restaurant. They were close to the fireplace, but not so close that it would be uncomfortably hot. There were candles set up in the middle of the table and it was just the right amount of seclusion. Callie pulled out Arizona's chair for her before sitting down across from her. "You're waiter will be right over ladies." He then bowed slightly before walking away.

"This place is so nice Arizona! I can't believe I've never been here before. I've lived here most of my life and you've been here a week, how did you find it?"

"Haven't you heard of Google?" Arizona laughed, then reached over across the table and held Callie's hand. "Thank you for saying yes to this. I'm really glad you did." She gently ran her thumb across Callie's hand, unknowingly sending pleasant shivers throughout her body. Callie tried to keep her composure. _Just keep talking, you'll be fine. _She thought to herself.

"You Googled to find this place? Really?"

"Well, I realized last night after I'd asked you out, that I don't know Seattle and therefore wouldn't have a clue where to take you! And since I did the asking, I wanted to plan the date. So, I typed five star restaurants in Seattle into Google and read reviews. This place had the highest rating and the best reviews so I called and booked a reservation right away." Callie thought it was sweet that Arizona went to this much trouble to make their first date special. Before she had the chance to say anything in response, the waiter walked over to their table.

"Good evening ladies. May I get you anything to drink to start? A bottle of wine perhaps?" He was young, probably mid twenties. He looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

"Yes, just one second." She looked at Callie, "Do you have a wine preference?"

"Not really. Whatever you order I'm sure I'll like." Callie smiled.

"I'll get a bottle of Folonari Valpolicella please." Arizona said without taking her eyes off of Callie for more than a second. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"I was going to say before that I think it's adorable that you took the time to Google a restaurant, find the best one and plan this whole night. Very romantic." She squeezed Arizona's hand. For the first time since they met, she saw Arizona blush. It was just a tinge of pink across her cheek bones but Callie could see it even in the subtle lighting of the candles.

"Thank you, Calliope."

"So, not that I mind, but why do you always call me Calliope?"

"I don't know, I just really like it." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you don't like it I'll stop and just call you Callie." She almost looked disappointed at the thought of that.

"It's funny, usually I hate it when people call me that. The only people who get away with it are my parents and even then it annoys me." She watched Arizona's face fall a bit. "But when you say it it's different. It sounds nice when you say it, so no, don't stop calling me Calliope." She ran her thumb in tiny circles on Arizona's hand as she was speaking. Arizona smiled.

"Okay, I won't. I'm glad you like it when I say it." At that moment, the waiter returned and poured their wine.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" They'd barely had a chance to look at the menu but had both managed to quickly decide while he was pouring their wine.

"Yes, I would like the Sole Almondine with steamed vegetables and rice." Arizona ordered.

"I'll have the Sirloin Steak, also with steamed vegetables and rice. Medium-Well please." Callie said when it was her turn.

"Excellent, I will return with your meals." He then walked away, leaving them in peace once more.

"So, Arizona. That's a fairly original name."

"Yeah, it is. I hated it growing up. People always teased me about it. And before you ask, no my parents didn't name me after the state." She laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"So what were you named after?"

"The USS Arizona. It's a battleship that my grandfather served on. I actually like my name now, it's an honour to be named for him."

"So is your family a big military family?"

"It is. Having pride for your country is like a religion for my father. Most of my family has served at some point. I think my dad was more upset that I didn't join up than the fact I was a lesbian." She laughed again. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Well, we're originally from Mexico, moved here when I was 5. My father is an extremely strict Catholic and so therefore doesn't know I'm gay at this point. I figure when it's serious with someone then I'll tell him. There's no point in giving my father a heart attack right now."

"I can understand that. As long as you plan on coming out to him eventually though right?"

"Right." They chatted a bit more about their families and the crazy things they did growing up. When their food arrived, they ate in pleasant silence and every so often one of them would gently run their foot up and down the other's calf. Every time Arizona did this, Callie had to try hard not to choke on her food or let Arizona see just how much she was affecting her. Callie didn't know it, but Arizona was feeling the same way every time Callie did it to her. After they finished their meal, the waiter came and asked them if they wanted dessert.

"No thank you." Arizona replied politely. "Just the check will be fine." Callie thought for one panicked moment that she was trying to cut the night short. "I'm not trying to end our date now if that's what you're thinking." She said as if reading Callie's mind. "I just have something better in mind." She said with a wink. Callie thought that if Arizona was suggesting what she was thinking she was, she wouldn't complain, but she also was really hoping to take things slow and get to really know the blonde. After Arizona paid the bill, refusing to even let Callie contribute, they walked out arm in arm and got into Arizona's SUV. Callie held Arizona's hand as she drove and they just sat quietly. After a few minutes Callie's curiosity got the better of her.

"So, where are we going?" Arizona just smiled her fabulous smile.

"You'll see when we get there."

"That's all you're going to give me isn't it?" Callie asked impatiently.

"Patience, Calliope Torres. You'll know soon enough. We're almost there." They drove for another few minutes and ended up at a lovely beach complete with boardwalk. There was a little ice cream parlour at one end. Arizona parked right beside it. "Told you what I had planned would be better than sitting there for dessert." Callie mentally kicked herself for letting her mind stray into the gutter like that, and for even thinking Arizona would put out on the first date!

"I agree, this is so much better. " They walked into the shop together and after reviewing the flavours stepped up to the counter. "What are you getting Ari?"

"I'm gonna get one scoop chocolate chip cookie dough and one scoop of rocky road." The man behind the counter heard her and started making the cone. "What about you Calliope?"

"Hmmm…I think I'm gonna get one scoop of pralines and cream and one of chocolate chip cookie dough too."

"Nice choice!" They grabbed their ice creams and then decided to walk arm in arm along the boardwalk. "So back there." She motioned to the ice cream shop. "You called me Ari."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Do you not like being called that?"

"It's not that, it's just no-one's ever called me that before and I just kinda liked the sound of it coming from you."

"Oh. What do people usually call you?"

"Either my whole name, or Zona. Sometimes Zoni." Suddenly she stopped walking stared at Callie and started laughing.

"What?" No answer. "What?!" Callie was wondering what the hell she did that suddenly made Arizona burst out laughing like that.

"You have a glob of ice cream on your nose!" She said once she was able to contain herself a bit more.

"Oh." Callie had never felt more embarrassed. Except for when she was the LAST to know about her ex-husband George's affair with Izzy but that was an entirely different issue. Before she could attempt to wipe it off, Arizona had leaned in and gently kissed her nose, taking the ice cream with her.

"There, all clean." Arizona said quietly but didn't move away. She no longer felt like laughing. Callie felt the proximity and this time, unlike the night in the bar, she decided to do something about it. She leaned in closing the remaining gap between them and gently grazed Arizona's lips with her own. She felt her lean in a bit more and applied a bit more pressure. Arizona parted her lips slightly and Callie took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. When she did, she heard her let out the tiniest of moans and so she deepened the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, standing in the middle of the boardwalk, ice cream cone in one hand, the other hand resting on the other's waist holding each other close, then they pulled away.

"Wow." Callie said slightly out of breath. Arizona just nodded. "I should get ice cream on my nose more often!" She said causing Arizona to fall into a fit of laughter all over again. They continued to walk along the boardwalk and talk until it was so late, or early depending on how you look at it, that the sun was starting to come up.

"I had a really fantastic time with you tonight Calliope." Arizona said as she dropped Callie off at her front door.

"Me too. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a gentle kiss before she stepped down off the step towards her car. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ari." Callie grinned and then let herself into the apartment. Once inside the apartment she paused for a minute and leaned against the door.

"Well, someone was out late." Christina said as she wandered into the kitchen to make a coffee. She was working the early shift that day.

"Mmhmm." Was all Callie could say, still smiling.

"So, Roller Girl isn't as innocent as she looks?" Christina said with a wink.

"It wasn't like that. We talked." She paused. "And kissed, but nothing else happened."

"Are you going out with her again?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'm going to bed so I can sleep a bit before I have to go in. I'll see ya later Christina." Callie practically floated down the hall to her bedroom, stepped out of her dress and climbed in between the sheets. She smiled to herself as she drifted off into the most pleasant sleep she'd had in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N Reviews=Love. Love=Faster Updates. It's all in the math really ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Guess I have a Thing for Blondes**

**Chapter 5**

It had been three weeks; Three wonderful, amazing weeks since their first date. Callie and Arizona had been out five times during that time and were really starting to get to know each other.

"So, have you two…ya know…" Meredith started to ask Callie while they were standing at the nurses' station waiting for rounds to start or a new case to come in.

"Slept together yet?" Callie finished for her. Meredith waggled her eyebrows to show that yes that was in fact what she had meant.

"No, we haven't actually. We're taking things slow, getting to know each other."

"Really? Hmm…and how many dates have you two been on?"

"Tonight makes six. Why?"

"Six dates and still nothing? You are heading to the friend zone…fast!"

"No we're not Mer. It's not like there's been nothing at all you know. She always snuggles into me on the couch when we watch movies, and we kiss…a lot. Why am I even trying to justify this to you anyway? We'll get there."

"Yeah maybe tonight you'll get there." She elbowed Callie lightly in the ribs.

"Would you get out of here now?" Callie said to Meredith as she noticed Arizona walking towards them. Meredith turned and walked away, but not before giving her a huge wink to which Callie responded with a nasty look and a shake of the head.

"What was that all about?" Arizona asked looking in the direction of where Meredith had walked.

"Nothing. She was just bugging me." She pulled Arizona into her and put her hands lightly on her hips. "How's your day going?"

"It's going alright. All my patients are stable so I don't have any surgeries booked today. Just rounds. How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same, I'm excited about tonight though."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Have you decided what you wanna do?" They had made plans to see each other that night but never landed on exactly what they were going to do.

"Yep!" Arizona replied excitedly. "Laid back all the way. I'm thinking going to Blockbuster and picking out a movie, then heading to Taco Bell followed by vegging out in our PJ's at my place?" She sounded slightly nervous as she finished.

"You want me to stay over? At your place?" Callie said with a surprised tone. Up 'til now they had only hung out at Arizona's once and it was just watching a movie. Now, Arizona was suggesting she stay over. _Hmmm, could she be thinking tonight might be The Night? _Callie thought to herself.

"Yeah, if you want to that is. If it's too soon I understand but I just thought…" Callie put her hand up to stop her from the rambling she sensed was on its way. Arizona always rambled when she got nervous.

"I would love to stay over tonight. It works out nicely that we both have the day off tomorrow too." She smiled and pecked Arizona on the lips. "I'll head home and get my stuff and then meet you at your place?"

"Sounds good to me. See ya later Calliope." She then kissed the tip of Callie's nose before heelying down the hallway back towards PEDS. Ever since their first date Arizona had started kissing Callie on the nose. She didn't do it all the time but Callie liked when she did. She thought it was totally adorable and always reminded her of that night and how it felt kissing the blonde for the first time.

When 6pm rolled around signaling the end of her shift, Callie all but ran to her car. She was moving so quickly she didn't see Dr. Mark Sloan and just about ran into him.

"Woah! Where you going so quickly? You look like you've got a bomb strapped to your ass." He said in his casual, yet arrogant tone while standing right in front of the door she was trying to go through.

"I've just gotta get home ok? Move outta my way Sloan."

"Ooh Ooh, Got a hot date with Roller Girl tonight do ya?" He said arms crossed across his chest and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You're calling her that too now?" She said annoyed.

"Actually, almost the whole hospital is calling her that now. Not just me. Even Sheppard's in on it. I'm gonna take that as yes to the hot date though." He laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything, now get-out-of-my-way." She said the last part through clenched teeth.

"Fine! Jeeze! He said stepping out of her way. "Roller Girl better put out soon 'cause you're starting to get really cranky!" He called after her as she walked out into the parking lot. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to get home quickly, and was eager to spend the night with Arizona, she would've turned around, gone back, and punched him square in his pretty-boy face. She drove as fast as the speed limit would allow and then burst through her front door.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Christina asked looking up from the book she was reading on the couch.

"I have a date with Arizona tonight." She said as she blew past Christina into her room. Christina put her book down and followed her.

"Ok? What's different though? You guys have gone out a few times and the only time you were this nuts was your first date, so what's so special about to-" she was about to say tonight but realization dawned on her before she finished. "You're so getting laid tonight!"

"I don't know that ok?"

"You are! You're all flustered and you're packing an overnight bag." She paused and watched what Callie pulled out of her pajama drawer. "And you're bringing a satin and lace camisole with matching shorts."

"So? It's pajamas! What's so weird about that? She said she wanted to get Taco Bell and watch a movie in our pajamas so I'm bringing pajamas." She tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"You picked out sexy pajamas. I've seen what you wear for pajamas. Happy Bunny flannel bottoms and a matching t-shirt or tank top, Betty Boop boxer shorts with matching top. You like your cartoon characters. I wasn't even aware you owned sexy pajamas to be quite honest."

"Shut up Christina! And of course I have sexy pajamas, I have had relationships before."

"Ah yes, but then you break out the lingerie, that is different."

"Well I'm not going to show up to her house in a lace teddy and then she comes out in sweats! I don't even know that this isn't just a slumber party!" Her face was starting to flush now. The more she thought about what tonight could mean the more she started to get nervous.

"I highly doubt this is going to be just a slumber party Callie. How many adults do you know that are dating and then sleep in the same bed without sex?"

"None. Fine okay, that's probably the reason. Great. Now I'm more nervous, thank you so much Christina!" She said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" She said laughing, as she walked back out to the living room. Callie finished packing her overnight bag, spritzed on a bit of perfume, fixed her make-up and left for Arizona's.

* * *

Arizona Robbins left the hospital at 5pm. She had an hour before Callie was even off shift to go home and get ready for their date. She stopped on her way home and picked up a nice bottle of wine. The same one she had ordered on their first date, then took the fastest route home from the liquor store. She had already cleaned the day before so she was glad she didn't need to do it now. Her house was always pretty spotless anyway, but she always put extra effort into it when she knew Callie was coming over, or there was even a chance that she might. She set the bottle on the counter and hunted around the kitchen for her opener. She uncorked the wine, threw out the cork and replaced it with a fancy decorative stopper.

"What am I going to wear tonight?" She said to herself aloud as she hunted through her pajama drawer. She moved aside all the cartoon character sets cursing herself for not buying more adult pajamas. She finally settled on a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of Hello Kitty boxer shorts. The boxers were just tight enough and short enough that they showed off her perfect figure, same with the tank top. She figured even though it was a cartoon character, they were still sexy enough to have the desired effect on Callie. She hoped they would anyway. She folded them up neatly and placed them at the foot of the bed, which was made to look like a showroom model. She even had satin sheets. They were champagne to match her duvet cover which was a sable colour with gold embroidered fleur de lis. It paired nicely with the light sky blue she had chosen for her walls and the dark mahogany of her king size four poster bed frame. She had a nice set of votive candles on top of the dresser that she had strategically placed a barbecue lighter next to so that she would be able to quickly light them to set the mood before Callie walked in. She had it all planned out, now the only thing that could go wrong would be Callie shooting her down. She really hoped that didn't happen. She would be mortified at the rejection. She was pretty sure though, that Callie wouldn't turn her down. She saw the way her breathing became labored when they would be kissing on the couch, the flush that would creep across Callie's chest. She'd even seen her bite her lower lip a few times when she kissed her neck. Besides, it wasn't like they had just met. This was their sixth date! Dating rules usually dictated three dates before sleeping together and they were at double that. Plus, they had the advantage of seeing each other every day too. After checking her hair and make-up she went downstairs to wait for Callie to arrive.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's a shorter chapter but I couldn't give you EVERYTHING in just one chapter! That would be far too nice and well, I'm just not that kind of Author! :P You know I love your input! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Guess I have a Thing for Blondes**

**Chapter 6**

Callie drove as fast as she could without disobeying the speed limit and made it to Arizona's in record time. She rang the doorbell and waited. She heard a thud followed by a very loud "Ouch!" and knew Arizona had just crashed into something while running to answer the door. Suddenly the door swung open and a semi-limping Arizona was standing there with a big goofy grin on her face. It was becoming very apparent that she was just as nervous as Callie.

"Are you okay babe?" Callie asked stifling a giggle.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I totally heard you crash into something on your way to answer the door so I thought maybe you might be hurt." Arizona flushed bright red.

"Nope. I'm good. So, whose car do you wanna take to get the movie and tacos?" She said grabbing Callie's back pack and tossing it inside the house before pulling the door closed behind her.

"We can take yours if you'd like." Callie loved her Navigator. So much so that she was almost tempted to trade in her 1960 Ford GT…Almost. That car was her baby, there was no way in hell she'd get rid of it, same with her 1998 Harley Davidson Road King Classic motorcycle. She loved flying up and down the streets of Seattle on it. It made her feel like a wild child. She looked around at the nice weather and got an idea. She stopped Arizona before they made it to her car.

"Hey Ari, I have an idea, if you're up for it that is." She said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"We take my car, stop by my house and I'll swap it out for my motorcycle and we'll go for a bit of a ride before we pick up the movie and tacos."

"As hot as the fact that you own a bike is, where would we put the movie, and the tacos? And I've uh, never been on one before." The last part was said rather nervously. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her forehead.

"I know what I'm doing, you'll be okay don't worry and as for the movie and tacos, I have saddle bags for that reason."

"Well," Arizona gulped. "I guess I'm out of excuses now."

"Yep, you are. Seriously Ari, it'll be fun."

"Alright. I trust you. Let's go." She smiled. Callie held open the car door for her and Arizona slid into the passenger seat. They drove in comfortable silence. Arizona held Callie's hand the entire time unless Callie needed to shift. She pulled into the underground garage of her building and parked next to her tarp covered motorcycle.. "You know, I still haven't actually seen your bike, I'm excited actually."

"Good, I'm glad. I want you to enjoy it, not be terrified the whole time." She got out and opened Arizona's door for her. "Are you ready?" She said walking over to the bike.

"As I'll ever be." Callie gently grabbed the tarp and lifted it off her second baby. It was all black and chrome and dazzling shine. A very well taken care of bike that you could tell she had customized. "Wow." Was all Arizona could say when she saw it. "It's beautiful!" She walked up to it and ran her fingers along the leather of the seat.

"Thanks. I bought it a few years ago, fixed it up the way I wanted it. I love it."

"I can see that." Arizona said smiling.

"Well, we need to run upstairs quickly so I can grab my spare helmet and get you a leather jacket to wear. It's one of mine so it might be a little big. We'll need to get you one if you're going to be riding with me every so often." Arizona smiled to herself. If Callie wanted to get her a leather jacket that must mean that she planned on being with her long enough to get use out of it and she considered that a very good sign.

When they came back down to the garage, Arizona put on the jacket and the helmet and Callie instantly started laughing.

"Oh my god, my jacket dwarfs you!"

"I know!" Arizona pouted. Callie put her arms around her, lifted the helmet and kissed her sweetly.

"You look adorable. Now let's get going." She said putting her own helmet on and straddled the bike. Arizona couldn't help but think how sexy Callie looked in leather straddling a motorcycle. Callie gently wheeled the bike out of the parking spot and turned it on. It roared to life, echoing through the entire garage. She motioned to Arizona to come closer. She hesitantly walked over and listened carefully to her instructions. "Ok, hop on the back there and rest your feet up here." She pointed to the parts of the chrome she wanted Arizona to rest her feet and then waited for her to do as she was told. Once she seemed situated, Callie continued, "Ok, so now just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. Just try not to fidget around too much back there ok?" Arizona nodded and put the visor down on her helmet. She felt a bit like a spaceman but at least she was protected. She wrapped her arms tightly around Callie's midsection and they started going. Once they got out of the garage, Callie merged with the traffic and picked a route to go. She decided to head along the waterfront. After a little while she felt Arizona's hold relax just slightly and she knew she was starting to really enjoy it. She smiled to herself. It felt great to have Arizona's arms around her, trusting her completely with her safety.

* * *

At first Arizona was a little panicked about getting on the back of the motorcycle, but she knew Callie wouldn't let her get hurt. She hopped on, and put her faith in the latina's hands. She was a little freaked out when they started going but she soon got comfortable and then the exhilaration set in. She loosened her white-knuckle grip on Callie and started enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing by, the speed, and the powerful roar beneath her. _Maybe I should learn to ride one of these. _She thought to herself.

After a while of cruising around the waterfront, Callie pulled into the local blockbuster and shut off the engine. She let Arizona hop off and then put the kickstand down, getting off the bike herself. Arizona took off her helmet and quickly ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out, then, her eyes glued themselves to Callie. She had removed her helmet and was shaking out her long, raven hair. Arizona thought it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen.

"You ok?" Callie asked with a 'why are you staring at me like that' expression on her face.

"Y-yeah, I'm great. Sorry just zoned out for a sec." She said handing Callie her helmet.

"Ok then." Callie laughed. She rested the helmets on the bike before putting her arm around Arizona's waist and guiding her into the movie store.

After they were done at Blockbuster , they made their way over to the Taco Bell near Arizona's house. Callie ordered the Cheesy Gordita Crunch meal and Arizona got the Crunchwrap Supreme. They both got bottled water so they wouldn't have to worry about their drinks tipping over on the way home.

Once they arrived at Arizona's, they both changed into their pajamas, Callie in Arizona's master bathroom and Arizona in the bedroom.

"Are you decent?" Callie asked before opening the bathroom door into the bedroom.

"Yeah, you can come in." Callie's jaw just about hit the floor when she opened the door and saw Arizona in the little tiny hello kitty shorts and equally tiny tank top. Callie didn't see it, but so did Arizona's when she saw the satin and lace ensemble that she was wearing.

"You look…just…wow." Was all Callie was able to make out as she walked closer to Arizona.

"So do you." Arizona's voice came out a little breathier than she intended it to, but she just couldn't get over how much of Callie's body she was now seeing for the first time. Suddenly, before she knew what happened, their lips were crashing together and their hands were roaming over each other's bodies through the fabric. She felt Callie's hands cup her ass and lift her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around Callie as she was carried and then laid on the bed. Suddenly she got her senses back and remembered they were supposed to be eating their dinner and watching a movie before this happened. She had planned it all so well, and as much as she was liking Callie's spontaneity, she still was kind of hungry. "Tacos" She managed to utter when Callie's lips left her own to nibble and kiss her neck. Callie stopped dead.

"I'm kissing you and you say tacos?" She said laughing against Arizona's neck.

"No. Tacos. Downstairs." She said, breathless.

"You really want me to stop so we can go eat Taco Bell?" She said sitting up on the bed. She was a little disappointed. Arizona sat up and kissed Callie's lips gently.

"Believe me, it is not that I don't want to continue this. I just wanna eat first and watch that movie." She smiled and both of their stomachs growled at the same time. Callie laughed.

"Well, I guess you're right. Let's go before I'm even more tempted." She winked.

They both went downstairs and Arizona set up the DVD while Callie set up all of their food on the coffee table. They had rented a cheesy romantic comedy. Arizona's choice. She had pouted, called her Calliope and agreed to let Callie choose the next movie they rented, and Callie couldn't resist Arizona's pouty face and hearing her call her by her full name. After they ate their tacos they wrapped themselves up together on the couch. Legs tangled in the middle while each was at one end. Even though they were trying to watch the movie, both women couldn't get their minds off of what had happened upstairs. Halfway through the movie Callie could feel Arizona sliding her foot along the inside of her thigh in a way that may have seemed innocent, but definitely wasn't. Arizona continued to move her foot further up Callie's thigh causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Upstairs. Now" Callie breathed as Arizona's toe slid lightly across her centre.

"What about the movie?" Arizona said innocently, even though she had no intention of continuing to watch it.

"Screw the movie." Callie said getting up and pulling Arizona to her feet. She kissed her passionately as she reached for the remote and turned off the TV and DVD player. Arizona broke the kiss, however reluctantly.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes, okay?" She wanted to light the candles she had set up earlier. Callie just nodded and watched Arizona go up the stairs. She watched the sway of her hips until she was out of sight.

Once upstairs Arizona grabbed the lighter and lit every candle creating a warm, romantic glow in the room. She had just finished when she heard Callie coming up the stairs. She quickly laid on the bed, leaning against the pillows and curled her legs behind her.

"Can I come in now?" Callie asked in the most adorable tone Arizona had ever heard. It was a mix of lust and innocence all at the same time.

"Of course Calliope" Callie entered the room and once again her jaw dropped. There was Arizona, laying seductively on the bed, lit by the glow from the candles, and looking as sexy as ever. She closed the bedroom door behind her, more out of habit than necessity, and made her way over to the bed. She climbed up and instantly was met with Arizona's arms around her neck.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now." Callie said before leaning down and pecking her lips gently.

"You have no idea how sexy you looked today on that motorcycle, and how much I want you right now." That was all Arizona needed to say. Callie crashed her lips down onto hers and deftly maneuvered Arizona on top of her without breaking the kiss. Arizona slowly started kissing Callie's neck, throwing in a light nip here and there. It didn't take long for her to have Callie panting heavily beneath her, hands roaming under her tank top moving it up her body slowly. When her hands reached the underside of Arizona's breasts she sat up still straddling her and removed the garment. Callie could not believe the sight before her. Arizona backlit by the candlelight, skin flushed, lips full and pink from their kissing. She leaned forward and trailed kisses along Arizona's abdomen. Arizona took advantage of the fact that Callie wasn't against the mattress to relieve her of her top as well. She bit her lip at the sight of Callie's newly exposed flesh. Suddenly Callie took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked gently swirling her tongue around it, causing Arizona to throw her head back in pleasure. Callie then ran her hand up Arizona's side until it found her other breast. She was panting now, digging her nails into Callie's back. While she was enjoying Callie's ministrations on her breasts, she slowly brought her hands around to play with Callie's. She flicked her thumbs across her hardened nipples eliciting moans from Callie. They took their time teasing and caressing each other until they couldn't take it anymore. Callie lifted Arizona up and off of her onto the bed. She claimed Arizona's mouth with hers as she slid her shorts off with her hands. Arizona took that as a cue to remove Callie's as well. Slowly Callie slipped her knee between Arizona's legs and lightly pressed it into her centre. She started moving her thigh against Arizona's slick folds, causing her to dig her nails into Callie's back.

"Oh God, Calliope!" Hearing her name being moaned in such a lust filled tone almost pushed Callie over the edge. She started kissing her way down Arizona's body, working her way down her flat, toned stomach. When she got to the base of her stomach, she planted little kisses all along her pelvic bone and down her inner thighs working her way inward slowly. "Please, Calliope! I need you!" Arizona cried out frantically. Callie smiled and ran her tongue along the length of Arizona's folds then flicked her tongue against her swollen nub. Arizona clutched at Callie desperately, moaning, panting and writhing under her tongue. "I wanna feel you inside me Calliope, please!" Arizona cried out. Callie could tell she was close now and she gently slid first one finger inside her and then added the second. Arizona's hips were bucking wildly as Callie pumped her fingers in and out as she licked and sucked. Suddenly Arizona cried out loudly, flooding Callie's fingers. She could feel her tightening in ripples as her orgasm took hold of her. She kissed her way back up Arizona's body before claiming her lips and gently sliding her fingers out of her. She laid beside her and held her while she came down from her climax. "Oh, Calliope that was…amazing…" She said looking deep into the raven haired beauty's eyes.

"No, you were amazing. I don't think I've ever been that turned on in my entire life!" Arizona grinned ear to ear.

"Well, now that is quite the compliment. Guess I'm gonna have to find some way to pay you back for the massive orgasm you just gave me." She said winking and trailing her finger down Callie's body until she found her extremely swollen clit. Callie gasped as she felt the blonde start rubbing her. Arizona slid her fingers deep inside her as she kissed her way down to Callie's core. She curled her fingers in and out as she flicked her tongue and it didn't take her long to send Callie tumbling over the edge.

"Oh God, Ari!" She cried out as she climaxed. Arizona worked her way back up to Callie's lips as she recovered. "That was absolutely…just…wow Ari." Arizona curled up and laid her head on Callie's chest looking up at her.

"So, do you think it's safe for me to call you my girlfriend yet?" She said trying to sound completely confident but Callie caught the nervous undertone.

"I think that would be awesome." She said leaning down and kissing Arizona sweetly. "And I thank god we have the day off tomorrow, because I feel like celebrating all night with my hot, sexy new girlfriend." Callie said before planting a passionate kiss on Arizona's lips.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys but I think this chapter MORE than makes up for it! Please let me know what you guys thought, and thank you SO much to my diligent reviewers. I love reading what you have to say :)**


End file.
